A Christmas to Remember
by Dnimretsam
Summary: Sans accomplishes a favor for his friend. One that requires him to become ... SANSta Claus. For the Undertalers Secret Santa.


Sans wasn't one for moving about. Even if it was his first Christmas in the overworld. Sans knew he should spend it with his friends. The skeleton gave a tired groan and stretched, still wishing he was in bed. He would much prefer to sleep in on a Christmas morning but instead ...

He slowly gave himself a brief pat on the shoulder for staying up for this long.

He had been asked by Toriel to dress up. And how could anyone decline her kind ... offer?

Adjusting the fluffy red hat on his head, he straightened his beard (fake one that is) a little more, giving it an extra pointed look.

His usual blue jacket was replaced with a huge red ... Santa outfit. He gave his toes a little stiff wriggle, attempting to get used to them instead of his normal sneakers.

The room was filled to the brim. The floor, a large carpet laid out leading to a chair (which he was supposed to sit on. Something to sleep on, he supposed), several large pine trees decorating the room. Red baubles dangled from ever branch, a giant yellow star at the peak of it.

"Sans ..." A gentle voice called out from the door. Almost expecting this, Sans turned around with the largest smile on his face (not that it could change).

A small figure tumbled forward, tripping over and wrapped in a huge amount of white tinsel. They fell face forward into the ground, giving a soft squeak of indication. Their brown hair was matted carefully, a small bit of it sticking out as a fringe. Their normal striped shirt replaced with an elf's costume.

"...kid. are you alright there?" Sans asked, offering his hand out to the fallen child.

The little child sat upright, giving a nod of agreement.

"Did Mommy Toriel get you to dress up?" The child asked gleefully. Rolling his eyes, Sans nodded, picking the kid up.

"I guess you could say ... I'm Sansta Claus, right Frisk?" The skeleton said cheekily, winking at his own joke.

Frisk groaned, eyes closing at Sans statement.

"Too early Sans ..." Frisk complained, unraveling themselves from the never-ending roll of tinsel.

There was another pair of footsteps that slowly began to approach the room. Sans immediately took to hiding the kid. Shoving the little child underneath the branches of the tree.

The footsteps began to grow larger ...

"SANS, ARE YOU HIDING HERE?" A loud voice rang out with excitement. His voice sounded like a child about to open their first present.

"where else would I be?" Sans muttered to himself, instinctively attempting to poke his hand into his pocket, only for his fingers to collide awkwardly with his red suit.

"SANS, WHERE ARE YOU?" The voice continued to yell, before it disappeared completely.

The skeleton groaned out loud and raised his hand to lightly slap his forehead.

"i am not going to bother to find him." The skeleton mumbled quietly to himself, shrugging and closing his eyes.

He gave a weary glance at the clock. Only an hour before he had to put on his best 'Sansta Clause' act.

Another set of footsteps approached.

"Sans, are you there?" A caring, yet slightly worried voice called out to him. The voice of Toriel quietly drifted towards him.

He gave a little noise as an approval to her. Just as he had spoken, the kindly figure of Toriel appeared in the doorway.

"Thank you for doing this for us, Sans." Toriel chirped happily, her robed hands crossed over her chest as she gave a smile to Sans.

She would never know. Just how much his heart (... metaphorically speaking) fluttered every time her bright smiles reached his eyes.

"it's my pleasure." The skeleton replied quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up ... just a little.

Even though he wanted no part in playing Santa Clause, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Toriel's charming smile.

... No wonder Asgore had fallen for her.

"Ah! I must be off. A moment longer and the butterscotch pie I'm baking for everyone will be a little burnt!" Toriel said to Sans, giving him a cheeky look before rushing away.

Sans merely nodded as a signal before turning away.

Before turning away to see Frisk smugly staring at him. A gleeful look on the kids face.

"Sans ... I think you-" Frisk started with a childish voice, before Sans gave him a semi-threatening look. He lightly lifted the child up and tossed him through the other door and into the many mounds of snow dogs (cats) Papyrus and Frisk had been making earlier.

"no kid. you heard nothing." Was all Sans said before he walked across the carpet and plopped himself onto the chair. Frisk made some sort of muffled yell at Sans, who only chuckled at his anger.

"welp. only 30 minutes left ... guess a small snooze won't hurt." Sans muttered in between yawns, before he closed his eyes.


End file.
